Rabies di Seiritei
by Ribon-Zabimaru
Summary: Seiritei heboh akibat ulah yang dilakukan oleh Zabimaru, sampai-sampai harus mengerahkan semua pasukan shinigami termasuk para taichou beserta fukutaichounya dan tak ketinggalan juga para ryoka turut serta dalam kejadian kali ini. fict collab..


Bleach © Kubo Tite

Rabies di Seiritei © Ribon-Zabimaru & Yupi –AkaiYuki- Kurosaki

Warning : Abal/Gaje/Typo

* * *

**Rabies di Seiritei**

Pada suatu hari dimana matahari tengah terik-teriknya menyinari Soul Society, Renji yang tadi menaruh zanpakutounya di sudut kamarnya untuk makan dan segera pergi tergesa-gesa karna ada rapat penting untuk pemilihan taichou divisi tujuh, lupa membawa zanpakutounya. Yang dimana rapat itu harus diikuti oleh seluruh taichou dan fukutaichounya di gotei 13 untuk melakukan rapat tersebut.

Di ruang rapat…

"Waduh, zanpakutou gw ketinggalan!" pekik Renji.

"Dasar bego! Masa zanpakutou sendiri aja pake lupa." ejek Omaeda.

"Diem lu, dasar gentong!" balas Renji.

"Sialan banget lu rambut nanas!" Omaeda pun tak mau kalah adu mulut dengan Renji.

Suasana ruang rapat pun menjadi ricuh karena keributan yang di buat oleh Renji dan Omaeda. Byakuya yang ketenangannya terusik pun mengirim deathglarenya kearah Renji dan Omaeda yang langsung membuat bulu ketek *bosen kalo bulu kuduk mulu* mereka berdua berdiri.

"Dari pada lu terus berdebat mulu sama Omaeda, mendingan lu ambil zanpakutou lu yang ketinggalan." usul Kira.

"Ha, benar juga kata lu, yaudah gw mau shunpo dulu ke rumah, kalo rapat udah mulai duluan tolong absenin gw dulu ya biyar kagak di itung telat ma si engkong Yamamoto. Ntar bisa-bisa gw kagak dapet THR buat lebaran, kan lumayan buat beli baju." Ucap Renji panjang lebar.

Renji pun segera bershunp ke rumahnya.

.

.

Kandang *?* Renji…

Saat di depan pintu kandang Renji, Renji pun kaget kaget gara-gara ngerasain reiatsu Zabimaru yang sudah sangat terasa besar. Lalu ketika Renji membuka pintu kandangnya, benar aja, Zabimaru keliatan lagi lompat-lompat di atas kasur. Renji pun melongo liat zabimaru kayak gitu sampe-sampe Renji ngeluarin ilernya secara berlimpah tanpa sadar.

Dengan rasa penasaran Renji pun nanya sama Zabimaru.

"Woy Zabimaru, kok lu bisa keluar si?" tanya Renji dengan tampang bloonnya *author di gorok Renji*.

"Uu… aa…" seru Zabimaru yang biasanya jawab pake bahasa yang di ngertiin Renji, ini malah pake bahasa monyet yang ada di depan rumah author.

Renji pun kaget karena liat Zabimaru dengan busa yang banyak banget di mulut babon dan muut ular yang berada di pantat merah babonnya *author di gigit zabimaru*.

"Et the buset! Kok lu bisa ngomong kayak gitu? Perasaan gw ngasih makan yang bener dah." kata Renji sambil nunjuk pisang busuk setanduk buat sajen sehari-harinya zabimaru.

Zabimaru gak mengubris kata-kata Renji, dia malah asik ngobrak-ngabrik barang-barang punya Renji. Renji yang kesel dikacangin sama zabimaru pun mencoba nangkep zabimaru buat dimasukin ke pedang lagi, tapi Renji gagal dan malah kena gigitan zabimaru yang nyebabin rabies.

Saat Rukia berkunjung ke kandang Renji karena khawatir Renji yang gak balik-balik ke ruang rapat, Rukia pun kaget karena liat Renji yang kelepek-kelepek di ubin kayak cacing kepanasan. Dengan rasa panic Rukia pun memanggil bantuan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sama Renji. Ternyata setelah diselidiki oleh divisi keempat, Renji divonis kena Rabies.

Dengan kejadian tersebut, si engkong Yamamoto mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk menangkap zabimaru yang telah lepas dan bebas berkeliaran di Seiritei. Semua kapten pun dikerahkan untuk menangkap Zabimaru, para Ryoka yang lgi nginep di Kuchiki manor pun ikut bantuin para shinigami buat nangkep zabimaru.

.

.

Hisagi yang sedang mencari zabimaru sambil ngobrol tentang kandidat taichounya sama engkong Yamamoto pun ketemu sama zabimaru yang lagi makan pisang busuk di tengan jalan. Hisagi pun langsung menarik zanpakutou dari sarungnya dan berencana menyerang zabimaru, tapi langkahnya kurang cekatan di banding zabimaru yang kini ada di depan mukanya dan langsung nyakar Hisagi di bagian muka sebelah kanan. Setelah itu Hisagi pun refleks untuk menebas zabimaru, tapi ia malah kena gigitan zabimaru dan langsung kena rabies.

Engkong Yamamoto yang liat kejadian itu pun gak tinggal diam dan membantu Hisagi untuk melawan zabimaru. Tapi lagi-lagi zabimaru lebih cepat gerakannya di banding engkong Yamamoto yang udah tua renta dan bau tanah itu. Zabimarupun nemplok di pundak engkong Yamamoto dan mencakar kepalanya dengan meninggalkan bekas luka berbentu 'X'. Engkong Yamamoto pun langsung tersungkur dan tergigit lengan, dan secara otomatis engkong Yamamoto pun terkena rabies dari zabimaru yang udah sangat parah itupun langsung tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Dan pada saat itu juga Icigo dan para ryoka beserta Rukia menemukannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Uryuu langsung mengarahkan anak panahnya kearah pantat zaimaru yang seksi itu. Zabimaru pun meloncat dengan cepat kearah Uryuu untuk menggigitnya karena dendam pantatnya yang seksi kena panahnya.

Segera saja Ichigo bersunpo kearah Uryuu dan menariknya *baca: menyeret* agar tidak tergigit oleh zabimaru. Sialnya Rukia berada di belakang Uryuu dan zabimaru pun mengarah kepadanya. Saar detik-detik terakhir Rukia akan tergigit sama zabimaru, tiba-tiba Byakuya muncul di depan Rukia dan langsung tergigit oleh zabimaru dibagian mukanya *hua, muka Byakuya yang cakep bakal jadi cacat, author gak rela tapi demi kepentingan fic di tulis juga*. Dengan niat ingin menolong Byakuya, Ichigo pun langsung menebas zabimaru, sayangnya dengan shunpo tingkat tinggi milik zabimaru ia pun berhasil menghindari tebasan Ichigo dan berniat menggigit Ichigo.

"Ku-ro-sa-ki -kun…" dengan efek slow motionnya, Inoue pun menghalangi zabimaru untuk menggigit Ichigo dan akhirnya Orihime terkena gigitan di hidungnya yang pesek itu.

Dengan rasa kesal, zabimaru pun mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mengoyak-oyak hidung Inoue. Dengan tampang cengo Ichigo, Rukia dan para ryoka yang lain melihat kejadian itu. Saat Zabimaru asik mengoyak-oyak hidung peseknya Inoue, tiba tiba…

CIAT… CKIT… KABOOM… JEGER…

Renji menangkap Zabimaru dan mengikatnya pake rantai monyet dan segera membawannya ke divisi empat untuk disuntik vaksin rabies. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu dan Cad pun segera membawa Byakuya, Hisagi dan engkong Yamamoto kedivisi empat untuk mendapat vaksin rabies juga, sama halnya dengan Renji yang sedang membawa zabimaru. Karena mereka sibuk bertanya pada Renji yang tiba-tiba sembuh, mereka pun melupakan Inoue yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan napas ngap-ngapan.

Karena zaimaru sudah berhasil di tangkap dan divaksin, akhirnya seluruh warga Seiritei pun kembali tenang. Akhirnya Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad dan Rukia pun kembali ke kota Karakura.

.

.

Di kamar Ichigo…

"Oi Ichigo, sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu." gumam Rukia.

"Ha? Apaan?" tanya Ichigo.

'Bletak'

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Ichigo.

"Bego banget si lu! Orang gw nanya ke lu, eh lu malah balik nanya." omel Rukia.

Saat mereka sedang berdebat Uryuu dan Chad pun tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk ke kamar Ichigo.

"Ichigo,, sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu." ujar Uryu.

"Benar." ucap Chad.

Mereka sejenak berpikir untuk menemukan jawabannya, tiba-tiba mereka mengingat sesuatu.

"Inoue!" teriak mereka bersamaan hingga membuat kaca jendela pecah.

"Ah sudah, biarkan saja si pembuat onar itu." ujar Ichigo disertai anggukan oleh yang lainnya. *author di tendang Orihime FC*

.

.

Di Seiritei…

Hanatarou yang sedang di tugasi bersih-bersih tiba-tiba menemukan segundukan benda yang aneh. Saat mendekatinya Hanatarou pun lari terbirit-birit setelah mengetahui bahwa benda tersebut adalah mayat seorang ryoka yang mukanya udah acak-acakan.

-OWARI-

* * *

Yupi: Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga. *meregangkan otot*

Ribon: Lho? Kok nee-chan yang nongol duluan sih?

Yupi: Kan aku yang ngetik fic ini we…

Ribon: Tapi kan gw yang buat ide!

Yupi: Bacot ah! Udah nyuruh aku ngetik, padahal kan tanganku masih sakit akibat kemarin jatoh dari motor, protes mulu lagi. Hufth…

Ribon: ahk… dasar bawel!

Readers: *sweatdrop liat pertengkaran gaje antara kakak & adik yang juga sama gajenya*

Renji: Woy, berenti berantem lu berdua atau mau gw kasih zabimaru biar digigit supaya rabies lu berdua.

Yupi: kabur…! *ngacir kepelukan Ichigo –dishikai Rukia*

Ribon: Pergi lu babon atau mau gaji u gw potong?

Renji: *langsung nurut –takut gajinya di potong*

Ribon: Wah gomen reades atas kejadia gaje di atas. Perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru, di fict ini saya collab sama neechan saya *nunjuk Yupi yg lg berebutan Ichigo sama Rukia*, saya mohon maaf kalo fict ini bener-bener gaje, abal, dan typo soalnya saya gak bisa buat fict. Saya mohon ketersediaan para senpai untuk meriview fict saya yang gaje ini. Jaa nee…!

Mind to review?


End file.
